The Accidental Imprint
by Justagirl28
Summary: Edward had been keeping a secret for eight long years. He thought he was doing the right thing. However, someone had deemed this the time for all of his family's demons to see the light and all their wrongs revealed. This his tale of wanting, betrayal, and accidental imprinting. My Entry to the Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey Cheater's Contest.
1. Chapter 1

I.

Jasper's POV

During my time on this Earth, I have seen and done some deplorable things. Unspeakable things that most humans and monsters alike couldn't come back from. Once I found Alice, I promised myself I'd be better and encourage others to do the same. In being better, I made a conscious effort not to hurt anyone, unless I'm threatened first, of course, and again my goal was to encourage others to do the same. That's why I was out here in the forest at 3 AM looking for my "brother". It was time to end the madness. It was time for me to speak out and confront him.

I found Edward sitting in the forest. He hadn't been hunting; he actually looked as though he was waiting for me.

"I was," he answered my thoughts and stood upright.

"Say your piece, Jasper, so I can go about my night," he said dryly and crossed his arms.

"It's been eight years. Don't you think it's time you told them?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Why? We have maneuvered around our feelings quite well. Nobody has been harmed," he countered, and I'm sure I looked at him as though he were delusional. The dynamic of our household had changed. Everyone could operate a lot freer if he confessed.

"I have been harmed! I believe you two forget that I have been carrying this secret, too, for eight long years!" I shouted.

"Alice knows and she doesn't care as long as Bella is happy," Edward spouted. "Why do you?" He went to sit down again. He felt this conversation was pointless. He was bored and his indifference frustrated me to high hell.

"Edward, you aren't happy. Bella isn't happy. _She_ most definitely isn't happy … and there are other feelings. Other emotions surrounding your marriage. If you wish to salvage your marriage, you have to actually participate in it!" I took a breath. Finally after eight years I was able to tell him how I really felt about all his shit. His look was dry.

"Fuck you, Jasper," he murmured dryly as he began to walk away.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting profanity from the damn near perfect Edward Cullen; real mature," I blanched.

"I never said I was perfect. Don't jump on Emmett's bandwagon. I have been a loyal, dedicated husband and father. I have never cheated on my wife, and I have always been there for my daughter, and that's why I say fuck you to all your bull shit!" He shook his head and went to leave.

"You don't sleep with your wife," I countered, and he chuckled darkly.

"You don't sleep with yours, either," he answered.

"You know what I mean," I sighed. Maybe he was right. The conversation is pointless.

"I know I'm right. Look, my marital bed is none of your concern. Bella is satisfied … I know she is being satisfied. My daughter is happy … that's all that matters," Edward said solemnly.

"Renesmee is grown in all the ways it matters. You can be honest with everyone. Please!" I pleaded, and he glared at me. "You can't hide behind your daughter forever." Edward said nothing, he just walked away. It was the first time I actually viewed him as a coward. A real man would've done what's right by now. Instead, he allowed all the people he claimed to love live in this delusional hell.

* * *

Edward's POV

I rarely talked to her. We both understood it was best we keep our distance. However, Jasper had me worried, and she was the only one I could express my concern to. He was all on this confession is good for the soul kick, but in my mind there was nothing to confess. I had done nothing wrong. I felt as the earth rumbled beneath my feet as she approached. I took a deep breath to release the anxious energy she created within me. After a few moments, she appeared from the bushes. She wore an oversized white tee shirt and short dark denim jean shorts. She strolled towards me with her arms across her chest and a perturbed look on her face.

"What?" She asked. She was careful not to make eye contact with me as she studied her bare feet in the grass.

"Jasper is pressuring me about you," I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Well did you tell him that we have the situation under control? We haven't done anything wrong, and it's been eight years since it happened. If we were going to do something, we would've by now," Leah griped as she ran her fingers through her ebony hair. It was just past her shoulder blades now. I loved when she let it get a bit longer. "This wasn't worth dragging me out of bed over," she murmured.

"I'm sorry. I was just concerned he might tell your bestie and my daughter that you imprinted on me! I wonder how she would take that?" Leah scoffed and shook her head.

"I love that girl. I practically helped raise her! I would tell her like I would tell anybody else. I wish I never laid eyes on you at your wedding reception, but it's not my fault it happened, and unlike others who have imprinted, I haven't laid one finger on you, and you obviously went about your business or else Renesmee wouldn't be here!" She fussed and then sighed. She was out of steam, and she turned her back. She was emotional, but she didn't want me to see it.

"What do you want me to do?" She said softly.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do, Leah," I said her name it was like breathing air. She took a satisfied breath and then shook her head. She hated that she loved the way my voice wrapped around her name. "We have to tell everyone before he does. Maybe if we explain it, they will understand why we didn't feel it necessary to tell at first and see that nothing has to change."

"Right. I mean, it's not like you skip out on you husbandly duties that's for sure," she said dryly. "I'm actually surprised you're out here instead of in there with her." Now I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sex, Edward," she snapped and whipped around, her brown eyes locking with mine. God, everything inside me constricted. Her stare started to become daze like and she quickly turned back around.

"I know you sleep with her. My hearing is too good to not know. I don't care. It doesn't matter," she whispered. We stood together in silence and I debated whether not I should tell her this but it would be good to tell someone my real feelings. Why not my imprint?

"I haven't had sex with my wife in six years," I confessed. "The only reason it was that recent is because Alice sent us away for our anniversary that time. I thought she may start to suspect something if we didn't," I explained and frowned at the back of her head. "Leah, can you please just turn around? It's weird having a conversation with you this way." I went to touch her arms to turn her, and she jumped away from me.

"NO, Edward! We have rules; remember, no touching!" She snapped, but she did turn towards me. "I don't understand what is to be gained by this conversation? You're lying to me for no reason! I already told you, I don't care!" She fussed with tears in her eyes. "I hear her moaning and your mattress springs squeaking. Your little cabin is NOT far enough away from the main house for me to not know!" She looked down at her feet again. I thought about what she said, and I never thought that Bella would have it in her, but I guess she felt she needed to be satisfied one way or another.

"She must be cheating on me. I kind of suspected she was, but I was never sure," I mused aloud and pondered who her partner was. I really didn't care as long as it wasn't Jacob. Jake had newly started his relationship with Nessie and seemed blissfully happy. I would kill him if he hurt my daughter. "I have not had sex with Bella."

Leah hesitantly made eye contact with me to gauge whether I was telling the truth. She went into mini trance like she always did. Her full pink lips parted as she gazed upon me mystified by something. I have no idea what, I just knew I always appreciated her stare when she allowed it to happen. It reminded me I was a man. I was a man who was very aware that she was a woman. I moved toward her and she took three urgent steps back.

"I've got to go!" She blustered and vanished into moonlight.

* * *

II.

Jasper's POV

Two weeks had gone by since I had issued Edward my warning. At times he seemed as if he were remorseful and like he were about to address the family, however each time my hopes would be dashed and his delusional façade stayed in place. Instead of doing his dirty work, I had come up with a far better plan to punish both him and his mistress. He claimed to have never slept with Leah, but I knew better. I knew that at night he would wander and Leah would wander at night, too. Was I to assume they didn't end up together? I wasn't a fool. With the amount of lust circling the two of them, it was impossible for the two of them to deny that kind of pull for so long. So I was going push the envelope. I was going to make them confess one way or another.

Edward didn't hunt with us anymore. He went off by himself which made my plan so much easier to put in place. Once we were all out, I doubled back to the house. I got close enough to manipulate them, but hopefully, I wasn't close enough for Edward to read my mind. I was expecting to see Leah and Edward together, but to my surprise, I was wrong. Edward was at the house, but he was in Carlisle's study and Leah was in the living room. I closed my eyes and sent a wave of lust in their direction. Neither of them budged. I stared on in disbelief. I pushed harder - more love, lust, and desire. Emotions they already felt, I just intensified them to the point where it was just about unbearable for me.

I watched as Edward put his book down. It was going to happen. Edward would rush to Leah, they would be intimate, and the family would come home and catch them in the act.

* * *

Edwards POV

Jasper was not clever, and I was not new to his little games. I was used to his emo antics, however poor Leah was not. I heard as she called for me in a panic. I rushed downstairs, even though there was a big part of me that knew it was not a smart thing to do.

"Edward," she breathed with her eyes clamped shut. "Something's wrong with me?" Her heart was racing and her desire was palpable. I could feel it. I could smell it. I swallowed hard. She had the right idea. Maybe I should close my eyes too, because if I accidently looked at her right now, I would not be responsible for my own actions.

"It's Jasper," I explained my voice was heavy with want. I couldn't hide it. "He's making us feel this way. He thinks he's teaching us a lesson." I stepped back toward the stairs and away from temptation.

"Edward," she cried. "Don't leave me; it hurts." I unintentionally looked towards her. She wearing one of those damn little summer dresses she loved to lounge in. It was hunter green and way too short. She was balled up on the couch and seemed to be in agony.

"Baby, I have to leave before this gets the better of us … I want to touch you so bad," I said through clenched teeth. I balled my hands in fists to distract myself from claiming possession over her.

"Make him stop. How do we make him stop?" She moaned. "Oh God please … I'm so … this is so sick!" She cried as she squirmed.

"Alright, Jasper, if you can hear me, and I know you can, I will confess. I will! Just stop this! You're hurting her!" I shouted, but instead of the feeling being lifted it intensified.

"Oh no! Please no!" Leah panted as tears streamed down her face. "Edward, I need you to make this go away. Please!"

"Dammit, Leah," I breathed, and it was almost as if I couldn't control myself. My feet moved without my permission. I sat on the couch beside her and allowed my hands to caress her bare legs. "You feel even better than I imagined you would. You're so soft and warm." She gasped as more tears ran down her face. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards me so that her thighs rested in my lap. I used my fingertips and toyed with making trails along her calves' muscles. I was hoping that if I gave us some sort of release, yet delayed the inevitable, Jasper would get tired and give up. However, actually touching made my desire so much worse. I knew she could feel me growing beneath her.

"Oh please, somebody please! Edward!" Leah's moans and sobs were in contradiction with each other. "What do we do?" She was panicked and scared that one moment of weakness was going to ruin her eight years of doing the right thing. Maybe if we both calmed down we could think with our heads and not our libidos.

"Shhhh, Leah, breathe," I cooed and tried to do the same. "Just breathe, Baby, and we'll be fine. We won't go any further than this." I closed my eyes and tried to make myself satisfied with touching her legs and thighs. Every now and then she would whimper and moan. Occasionally my hand would brush against the bottom of her dress and I was dying to inch my hands past the bottom hem.

"These dresses you wear torment me," I confessed at a whisper. Both of our eyes were closed and as we sat there together. This had to be the weirdest and most frustrating experience of my existence.

"They are convenient for phasing purposes," she said as she release a deep breath. "Edward, don't talk okay? It makes it worse." She moaned and felt as she squirmed in my lap. I gripped her waist and tried to hold her in place.

"Don't move," I murmured. "It makes it worse." She chuckled, and then whimpered a little. Silence grew between us again all the while my hands were gently caressing her. I was proud of us. It seemed we had outsmarted the system. I was about to relay the message to Leah when Jasper hit us both hard.

"Oh why? What is his deal?" Leah whined. I cussed under my breath as I gripped her thighs and parted them. I repositioned myself quickly and placed my nose at the heat of her want. I inhaled her deliciously tantalizing aroma and licked my lips. I opened my eyes and watched as Leah caressed her own breasts. The thin fabric of her dress was not enough to hide her erect nipples. I wanted … I needed to touch. I brushed my thumb against her left nipple and she gasped.

"Edward," she gasped as she arched her back. My restraint had vanished, and my willpower was shattered. I pulled the straps of her dress down and allowed my lips to cover her nipple. I began to suck vigorously. She panted heavily and enjoyed the thrill of my cold lips and tongue as I toyed with her. I looked up at her, her eyes were still closed, and I really wanted to see her pretty brown eyes looking up at me. I really wanted to kiss her. I slowly moved into a position where I was mounted on top of her. I cradled her face in my hands. She swallowed hard as she tried to regulate her breath.

"Leah," I breathed her name, and once again it was like air to me. She finally opened her eyes and stared back into mine. I could see the conflict. The lust, turmoil, and … love. I always wondered what it looked like on her. I envisioned it a million times but seeing her deep brown eyes adoring me was one of the most mesmerizing things I have ever witnessed.

"This is wrong," she whispered as she willed herself to look away from me. She failed miserably, and instead fell into almost a trance like state.

"I want to kiss you," I murmured. "I want you to want me to. Tell me it's okay." I rubbed my nose against hers and I felt as she unintentionally arched her pelvis towards mine.

"Is it okay?" I asked as I lowered my lips to hers. I gently pecked her lips.

"Is this okay?" I deepened the kiss, and she hesitantly allowed her fingers to get lost in my hair. We began to move together, and we were nothing but grunts and groans. It seemed Jasper had won and the last eight years of me trying to do the right thing would be in vain. Our bodies instinctively got into position to commit our sin. I'd finally completed my goal, ducking my hand beneath her dress to cup her behind. She moaned and scooted closer to me and then, all of sudden, the feelings vanished … well not completely, not for me, anyway. Leah broke our kiss and we stared at each other both of us were trying to decide if it was okay for us to finally allow ourselves this moment. After a few moments, Leah took her shaking hand and pushed gently against my chest. As hard as it was, I removed myself from her person and allowed her to escape. Even though we didn't do anything, the damage had been done. Both of us now knew what it felt like to surrender to our desire. I now knew the taste of Leah's lips and the way her flesh felt under my touch. I knew I wasn't going to be able to exist without it.

* * *

III.

Renesmee's POV

Leah has been my best friend since I was able to understand what the concept meant. She was the only female in my life that I felt completely comfortable with. I jokingly called her my other mother, because she was there for me when my mom really didn't know how to be. So it didn't worry me when she wanted to hang out with me, but it did concern me that we had been out pretty much all day, and she hadn't really said anything.

"I wish you would tell me why you look so worried. You look like your dog died," I teased, and she rolled her eyes. I knew from the past that she hated that expression. We were chilling at the diner, both picking at the rest of my fries.

"Look, I have to tell you something you're not going to like. I just … I don't want you to hate me, but I feel that's unavoidable. At least if I tell you instead of someone else, it might make you hate me less," she explained firmly but didn't look me in the eye. Now I'd completely lost my appetite. My mind immediately went to Jacob. Leah and my Jacob had always been close, and I secretly wondered when I was younger if the reason she hung out around my family was due to having a crush on him.

"Okay," I said slowly and touched her hand. "What's up?"

"You know how you're always on me about not dating and stuff? Well, on the day of your parents' wedding, during the reception actually, was the first time I looked your father in the eyes in my human form. I imprinted on him." She swallowed hard and then gave me a very worried stare. I am sure the only expression I returned to her was confusion. I was also a little grossed out that my best friend apparently had the hots for my dad. Dad was like ancient and weird at times.

"You imprinted on him? Leah, honey, you can do so much better."

"Yup, well it's not like I had much choice in the matter," she muttered with a sigh and took a sip on her coke.

"So how is that possible? I mean he married my mom and you … have you been with my dad?" I cringed, not because of the imprint, but just thinking about my dad having sex was not my favorite thought in the world.

"No! God no, Edward has not been unfaithful," Leah rushed to his defense and wasn't even worried about how I viewed her. It was most definitely imprint behavior, I should know. I scratched my head as I processed everything. I had so many questions.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because there's a possibility the truth is about to come out, and I didn't want you to be caught off guard," Leah explained. "Jasper feels the family has the right to know about my situation. I don't really understand why it bothers him, because like I said, neither of us have acted on anything intentionally." She shook her head.

"How does he know?"

"He can feel the pull I have toward your dad," Leah muttered and rolled her eyes. She was clearly annoyed by Uncle Jasper's involvement.

"Oh … so what does it feel like? Do you love my dad? How does dad feel about all of this?" Leah frowned. She looked as though she was annoyed with my questions, but if she hadn't told me, she wouldn't have to be dealing with the questions. Not today, anyway.

"It feels like being caught in an illusion by something magnificent, or at least you think it's wonderful anyway, but you can't be sure because you're wrapped up in it." Leah paused as she thought about something. "Its torture in a way, but I can't say I always hate what I feel. I just wish my imprinting had been on someone available," she mused aloud.

"Yeah. I'm sure," I said dryly, and I noticed she didn't answer the question as to whether she loved my dad. I was sure she did. Actually, now that I thought about it, she did kind of act like she was into him. I mean, whenever he was in the same room with her, she would study her toes and get all quiet. What else was I supposed to think? Dad always studied her when he thought no one was watching. I just thought he was interested in her thoughts. I never really got a full on romantic secret vibe from the two.

"So are you mad?" Leah asked as she forced herself to look at me.

"Not really. You really have no control over your imprinting. I'm just shocked that you've been able to live this way. I'm thankful you didn't pursue as soon as you found out or else I wouldn't exist," I teased and she smiled a little.

"Yeah ditto, Ness, you're like my favorite vampire chick," Leah teased as she sat back in the booth.

"But I'm not your favorite vampire," I joked and fought against laughing at her. Leah frowned and crossed her arms.

"Don't joke about this okay, Ness? It was hard enough telling you. I just don't think it's funny. It's like the heavens think my existence is some big joke. I'm never allowed to be happy. They must not think I deserve it," Leah confessed softly, and my heart broke for her. She was truly in love with my dad. It was good to see what that looked like. I knew for a fact that my mother didn't love my father anymore. She hadn't for some time. I also had a strong suspicion that she was boning someone else. I just didn't mention anything because I figured Dad would figure it out or address it in his own time, and I didn't want to disrespect either of my parents.

"I will try my best not to tease you, but it is a little weird you liking someone so ancient. Thank you for honoring my parents' marriage, Leah, not many people would have done what you did," I commended her and she snorted.

"Oh Ness, there's one more thing," Leah leaned in and began to share something I never thought I'd hear.

* * *

Edward's POV

Leah had been avoiding me since the episode in the living room. The last thought I remember hearing while around her told me to steer clear of her, and that she didn't want to be wrapped up whatever game Jasper was playing. I agreed with her; I didn't want any more of his nonsense, either. However, I was still confused as to why he stopped so abruptly. I knew I shouldn't, but I hated him for it. It only made my wanting worse. Now Leah wouldn't even allow herself to stay in a room with me. I couldn't even look at her. The fact that I got to see her on a daily basis is what got me through years of discomfort. To most, this situation would be easy. Call a meeting, confess, explain the situation, and ask for a divorce. I wasn't scared that Bella wouldn't give me a divorce. I was prepared for that struggle. I wasn't prepared to be the reason our family split. I was sure that Alice and Jasper would venture off with Bella, then Rose would probably stay around me just because Rose never truly clicked with Bella. Ness, my little Nessie would have to choose, and I hoped to God she would choose me because I think Leah would be heartbroken if she lost her best friend.

"I could be her best friend," I murmured. I wanted that and so much more. I wish we could just be friends now, but I'd touched her and if given the opportunity, I think I would do it again.

I had finally returned home but instead of going to the cabin, I went to the main house. Nessie had sent me a text letting me know she wanted to do a "movie night" which meant fun time with the whole family. I entered the den late, expecting to sneak in and hopefully not witness the dread in Leah's eyes. However, when I entered I noticed it was just Jacob, Nessie, and Leah. Leah looked horrified.

"It's old school horror. We're the only ones in the family who truly appreciate this kind of movie. I felt like I really didn't need to invite them," Nessie explained as she nestled up with Jacob. He gave me a little nod but looked at me as though he knew something. I read his mind, but he was thinking about how close he was to my daughter. I quickly began to ignore his thoughts. I studied the area closely, and since Jacob and Ness were stretched out on the couch, there was only one more place to sit. It was by Leah on the love seat. I made my way to her, and her heartbeat quickened. She frowned at me. She wanted to scoot away from me, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Babe, hit the lights," Ness instructed, and Jake stretched just enough the hit the switch. We all sat there in silence. Leah eventually relaxed a little bit and balled up on the love seat like she usually did. She had pulled the throw from off the couch and wrapped it around her. All of her was covered except for her bare feet which were less than an inch from me. It was hard for me not to focus on her proximity. I wanted to pull her closer. I took a moment to glance over at Ness. For some reason, I thought she was staring at me, but she glanced at Leah. Leah was focusing her entire mind on the movie. She didn't want to be here, but she did love this movie. It was a favorite of mine too. Maybe I should tell her that?

"I love this movie." I moved in close to her so I could whisper my message. She tensed and scooted away from me. I don't know why she was acting this way. For over eight years, I'd been a complete gentleman that wasn't going to change just because of one awkward incident. She nodded but didn't look at me. I watched as Jacob held my daughter. I never thought I'd be in a position to be jealous of him again. I wanted to hold Leah that way. I wanted to be able to smooth my hands over her shoulders and arms. I wanted to place my chin on her shoulder and just get lost in her.

"It has to be awkward looking seeing the screen from that angle. You could lean this way if you wish," I muttered quietly. Leah looked at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I was. I just wanted to feel her.

"I'm good, thanks for the concern," she was polite but firm. She was having trouble seeing, and I really couldn't see past her head.

"I really can't see past you," I confessed, and she sighed and looked back at me. She sluggishly repositioned herself so her back was resting against my arm.

"Better?" She asked quietly and only slightly annoyed.

"Almost," I whispered as I moved my arm so it was wrapped around her. "That's better." Leah shook her head and snorted.

"Isn't this more comfortable for you neck?" I murmured in her ear, and a twinge went down her spine. My voice was affecting her. She wanted to scoot away, but she didn't want to alert Ness or Jacob. She nodded, and I inched my other arm around her waist. She twisted her neck enough to send me a confused, bothered look.

"I just want to hold you," I confessed as softly as I could. She huffed out a sigh. She looked over to Ness and Jacob. Ness seemed engrossed and in the movie and Jacob had dozed off. She allowed herself to relax against me. As the movie went on, she jumped at a few parts and laughed at others. Both actions moved not only her but me. It caused the desire the festered inside me to grow. I only hoped she couldn't feel it, too. She didn't seem fazed by it, so I didn't let it worry me too much. After a while, I attempted to rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't," she whispered. We both looked over to the couple on the couch. They had both now fallen asleep. She went to move away from me, and I tightened my grip only for a second. She only moved enough so she could look me in the eyes. Her line of vision wandered to my lips and seemed focused there. She wanted to kiss me. She wanted to be close. I was tired of hearing don't.

"Don't?" I asked as I slowly reached up and cradled her face with my hands. She shook her head as tears started to form. I could hear all the fears and frustration running through her mind but I could also smell her desire. I couldn't decide which mattered to me more.

 _Don't make me a monster, Edward. If we do this, I will feel like a monster in every sense of the word. Plus, Ness is right there, and this is awkward as hell._

She mentally begged me to have the composure she was lacking. She couldn't tell me no; if I wanted her, she would submit.

"Leah, Baby, you're the farthest thing from a monster. You are the sweetest, most...," I started to confess my thoughts about her and she got up quickly and rushed up the stairs. Her disappearance woke the Ness and Jacob.

"Where's she going," Jacob asked.

"She got tired," I answered. She was tired and so was I. Jasper was right. It was time to stop living this lie.

* * *

IV.

Jasper's POV

Edward was off hunting with Emmett for a change. My darling Alice was conversing with Rosalie, so I crept into Leah's room. I needed to talk to her, but found myself just staring. She was sprawled out on her bed in deep slumber, her positioning anything but lady like. What was it about this woman that creative such an emotion in my brother? Her physical beauty is very natural and earthy. I guess he's into that type of thing. She had long limbs, yet still full thighs and hips. Her features were more womanly than his wife … maybe that was the draw. However, it didn't explain the love he felt for her. It was so strong that it was confusing how he was able to keep up such a lie. Why would he want to hurt two women that he claimed to love? However, I now knew for a fact that both women didn't love him. Bella certainly couldn't, and that why I was here in Leah's room. I shook her foot, and she awakened from her slumber. She was groggy at first, but then quickly became alarmed by my presence. I quickly sent a calming emotion through the air.

"What do you want? Haven't you ruined my life enough?" She said bitterly as she moved into a sitting position on her bed.

"I ruined nothing. I merely encouraged you both to act on the impulses you already had. Even after I lifted it, Edward and you both were still tempted. I was surprised by both of your restraint. Especially yours." Leah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I certainly didn't do it to please you, Jasper. So I really don't care that you approve," she said bitingly. "What do you want?"

"I actually wanted to tell you about that day and the reason I released the wave of emotion I had over the both of you. I saw something that made me realize that you should fight for him," I said quickly. "Sometimes the hand you are dealt isn't worth keeping." I watched as confusion covered her face.

"I can't say more than that. It's not my place," I said, not for her benefit, but for mine. Plus, I didn't want Alice to find out I was single-handedly working against her best friend's marriage.

"So you're not going to tell me what you saw?" She asked in disbelief.

"I wish I could," I confessed. "It was would cause more chaos in our household if I were to share." She gave me a stern stare and then sighed.

"This conversation is pointless, Jasper. I will not pursue a married man. You can see your way out," she muttered as lay back down.

"But he shouldn't be…not to her," I muttered and exited the room. I hoped she heard me, because each day this secret kept getting bigger and even more secrets were revealed. It was a ticking time bomb, and I felt we were running out of time.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

The night of the movie was a real eye opener for me. I know it was wrong but I wanted to see the two of them together. I wanted to know that my friend wasn't lying, and I wanted to know what my dad felt for her. So after Jacob fell asleep like I knew he would, I pretended to be asleep, too. I was surprised to find that my dad was the aggressor. I was surprised that Leah didn't surrender. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she really wanted to. After that night Leah because pretty distant with everyone. I couldn't pinpoint what had her pissed off, but she seemed hurt by something. I don't know why, but I felt I needed to apologize. We were out for a run, and I decided to come clean.

"So I'm sorry," I blurted out before I lost my nerve. Leah looked at me as if she were confused. She was breathing hard with her hands on her hips.

"For what?" She panted.

"Setting you and my dad up the other night. I just wanted to know how both sides felt. I didn't mean to make you upset," I confessed. Leah looked at me for a second and then snorted.

"Yeah, that was pretty fucked up," Leah murmured. "I knew what you were doing as soon as the others didn't come in. I really didn't care. I can't really blame you for being curious." She hunched her shoulders and looked out toward the terrain.

"Do you want to keep going or head back?" She asked.

"So what has you in such a foul mood?" I asked.

"I kinda want to keep going," she ignored my question and was about to start running. I grabbed her shoulder to stop her and she snatched it away from me.

"No, Ness! I can't talk about it okay," Leah snapped, and I know I had to have looked wounded by her outburst, because she immediately looked guilty. "It's weird to talk to you about this stuff."

"I don't care, Leah, you can totally tell me anything." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and a numb look went across her face.

"I think your parents are back together…you know, I mean, intimately," Leah confessed softly. "I feel bad for feeling unhappy about it." I stepped away from her and put my hands on my hips. Technically, my parents were still together, so I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Huh?"

"I talked to Jasper the other night, and he told me that now after all of his interference, he thinks I should fight for Edward. I was confused, and I wanted to know if he had this conversation with Edward, too. So I made my way to the cabin, and I saw..." Leah confessed, but tears started to form and her body started to shake violently.

"Leah, no! I think you're misreading," I started to tell her about my mom and my suspicions, but Leah pushed me out of the way so she could create distance for when she phased.

* * *

Edwards's POV

I was about to take the first steps into making this right. I was about to tell the people who mattered to me most about the last eight years of my life. I entered the house, and Esme was in the kitchen attempted to recreate this dish the cook on the television was making.

"Hello Edward, I wasn't expecting you," she said while smiling at me. I sat on the stool in front of her, and tried to mirror her image. "What's wrong?"

"Am I that transparent?" I asked and she nodded.

"I suspect only to me. I know you all like the back of my hand," Esme teased as she moved from her roast and worked on the base. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I was hoping to talk to you and Carlisle at the same time," I confessed.

"He was called in to work. He should be back in five hours. Can it wait until then? Or you could have trial run with me, and I will pretend I don't know later," Esme egged on because she was curious, but she didn't know the news she was asking for was going to make her hate me.

"I don't know," I murmured and picked at my fingers. Esme looked at me hesitantly and then back to what she was working on.

 _Oh God, he's finally going to tell us._

"What is it that you think I'm going to tell you?" I asked curiously.

"About wanting a divorce, mainly," Esme said with sorrow in her voice. "I always hoped that Bella and you would come back together. However, as the years went by, it was clear to me that the love you both once felt had vanished. Plus, there are other things that had been rumored to have taken place that I would rather not mention." She sighed and took my hand.

"So what did Bella have to say when you asked her?"

"I've asked before, but it's been a long time since we have revisited it. I haven't talked to her again yet, but I have to, because I'm hurting people and that's not my intention," I confessed and thought about Leah. I knew she was hurting and confused. She thought she was doing what was best for me by staying away but lately I only wanted her closer. We were killing each other by trying to do the right thing.

"I know you have a caring heart, son. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, so I understand your need to separate. Just know that once you set things in action, everything changes," Esme warned and I nodded.

"I need to tell you something else. The main reason why this is so necessary," I was about to finally confess when my daughter came through the back door.

"Hey all," she murmured as she headed toward the stairs. She went over to her grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, I thought you and Leah went out for a run. I'm surprised to see you back first," Esme teased. Ness hated the fact that Leah was still faster than her.

"Yeah, we did, but something upset her and I'm just getting her a change of clothes," Ness muttered, and I noticed she was trying not to think about what happened in the forest, and she wasn't looking at me. It made me wonder what my daughter knew. Would Leah have told her?

"Aww, that's a shame. I was hoping going for a run would lift her spirits some. She has been so quiet lately. She hadn't been like this since you were first born," Esme mused, and my daughter nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm just gonna go grab her something." She went to go upstairs, but then Leah came in with a red sport bra on and overall jean shorts. Why was everything she owned so short?

"Hey, I was gonna grab you something to wear. How did you grab clothes so fast?" Ness said, wrapping her arms around Leah.

"Ness, I have clothes hidden all over that forest. I never know when that urge is gonna wash over me. I gotta stay prepared," Leah said playfully.

"I know you hate it, though, but at least that means you'll be with me forever so I'm grateful for you changing," Ness squeezed Leah harder and she chuckled. I watched them closely, and I tried to let the jealousy I once again felt not cover my face.

"I'm sure I'm not going anywhere, believe me," Leah said dryly as she moved out of my daughter's grasps and went to the fridge for a water.

"Oh Ness, Rose told me to give you this book you'd be interested in," Esme mentioned as she put the roast in the oven and then ushered my daughter in the other room. Leah and I were left alone, and Leah was wondering if it would be weird if she followed Ness out of the room. She knew she couldn't stay in here with me, but she really couldn't think of what to do with herself. She focused her mind on grabbing a bowl of chips and planned to head to her room. I watched as she turned away from me and reached on her tip toes for the blue bowl on the third shelf. She looked so tempting, and in an attempt to end my voyeurism, I stepped in to help her. I had only a few inches on her but it was enough to grab the bowl easily. I placed the blow on the counter in front of her, but she still hadn't turned towards me.

"Thanks," she said wryly. I hesitantly reached out and smoothed my hands along her shoulders and forearms. I gently pulled her to me and inhaled her scent. She was so soft and refreshing.

"Don't," she griped and tried to shrug away from my touch. I turned her towards me, and she kept her eyes lowered.

"I swear, Leah, all you ever say to me is 'no' and 'don't'! I'm so sick and tired of it," I fumed at a whispered. It was then that rage hit her, and she looked at me with pissed brown eyes.

"What am I supposed to say, sorry? Fine, I'm sorry if you don't like me keeping you in line! I'm sorry you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself! I swear you think all this shit is easy for me. It isn't like I enjoy saying 'don't' and 'no'! Tell me how you would like having to resist someone you …" She went to turn away from me and leave the house.

"Finish it Leah. Please," I begged, and she just shook her head.

"No," she whispered as she began to shake. She wasn't about to phase; she was crying.

"No?" I whispered as I turned her to me and pulled her into my arms. She shook her head and began to pull away from me. I held on tighter.

"Edward, you gotta let me go. I can't allow you to keep lying to me. I know that you're still with your wife, and I will not be your mistress," she stated firmly.

"I already told you I haven't been with Bella. I don't want to be with her, and I will fix it soon. I promise I won't allow you to hurt like this anymore," I whispered, and against my better judgment, I leaned in to kiss her. She turned away from me, so I settled for placing a kiss at her cheek, then her jawline, and then even lower to the crook of her neck. She groaned softly as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I attempted to kiss her again and this time she obliged me but only for a second. She quickly pushed me away.

"What am I doing? This is craziness!" She pushed against me as hard as she could muster. I allowed her to exit, not because we were finished but Esme and Ness were coming back.

* * *

V.

Renesmee's POV

Tomorrow was supposed to be the biggest day in my life. People were coming from all over to see me. It also was the last event we were having in Forks before moving on to our new location. Even though Jacob and Seth had decided to come along with us. Leah was undecided. She had moved in with us and been part of our family for years, but she kept saying it was time to embrace reality. I just couldn't see how she could survive the hurt of being away from Dad. I knew she was mad at him, and she should be, but she was mad for the wrong reasons. She should be mad because he hadn't ended things with Mom, not because he was with Mom, because I didn't think he was with her, and I was bound to prove it to her. That's why I stood outside the cabin in the middle of the night. I started sleeping at the house a few years ago. I like being able to just chill with everyone at the house as opposed to it just being the three of us. It was kind of boring in the cabin. Anyway, tonight I sat in wait. I waited for the image that Leah kept seeing to appear. Two shadows embracing, and to her credit, she was right and as if on cue, they disappeared and the mattress sounds began.

"Eww," I whispered and then huffed out a sigh. My mother was one of the smartest women I knew, but when it came to men, she was pretty dumb. It was dumb of her not to realize how I taped the latch on the back door so I could get in the cabin without a sound. She was dumb to have her defenses down and not take in my scent when I entered the cabin. She was really dumb to not realize I was now in the bedroom watching her and her lover.

"Hi Mom!" I cheerfully, and both she and her lover looked in my direction. Nahuel, he lingered around here long enough to get what he wanted. I was just glad she wasn't boning anyone I truly cared about. I took a picture and sent it quickly to the people who needed to see it the most. By the time my naked mother lunged for and destroyed my phone, the damage was done.

"I … I can explain," she stammered.

"Why bother? You've been doing it for years. Why not just give Dad his freedom? Please kick the home wrecker out and make yourself decent," I said dryly.

After Nahuel left Mom joined me in the living room. She didn't look remorseful; it was almost as if she were in a daze.

"I just want you to know Nahuel is not the home wrecker. Your father is. He simply stopped trying to love me. He didn't want to work on us, he just disappeared," she said coldly. "So I found someone who cared about me, wanted me, and made me feel special." I nodded as I listened to what she was saying. I went over to the bookcase and found one of the books my father always picked at. I had found this secret a little over a year ago. I brought the book over to the coffee table and place each document of divorce out in front of my mom.

"I understand what you're saying, Mom. I get that Dad fell out of love with you, but since I've been grown, he's asked you for a divorce five times, and you continue to deny him. He is trying to do right by you. You should let him," I said firmly.

"You don't understand Ness! I know he's out there fucking…no, you should ask your little best friend what your father has been doing!" Mom got up and started pacing. "They stare at each other like they are each other's long lost love or something. It's sickening. I figure if he's cheating, so can I!"

"Dad hasn't cheated on you. The reason they look at each other like that is because Leah imprinted, but she never acted on it," I confessed for them, because apparently both Leah and my Dad had a problem with confession.

"Bull shit!"

"I know. I kinda felt that way too, but I have witnessed their determination to fight temptation and honor your marriage with my own eyes. Hell, you could even ask Uncle Jasper. He tried to make them cheat. He gave it everything he could, and the two just wouldn't. The only one cheating is you. You need to end this so that you can be happy…so we all can be truly happy Mom." I searched the documents on the table and found the most recent contract and scooted it towards her. "You know it's the right thing to do."

* * *

Edward's POV

My daughter's coming of age party was surprisingly one of the more enjoyable parties that Alice has thrown. Everyone was having a good time, and we had shared a sweet father-daughter dance. The only thing that would have made the night even better is if Leah had decided to show. Ness said Leah had explained her reason for not coming to her, and she was cool with it, but I could tell my daughter was still bummed. However, the night moved on, and I spent most of my night socializing with Carlisle. Towards the end of the night, Bella took the stage.

"I know this is my daughter's night, and I am so proud of the young woman I helped raise. However, I have some news to share, and it was actually Ness who helped me come to this decision. Although, at times, my husband has been my very best friend in the entire world, we have been struggling and it is time we are real about the situation and part ways. I will be leaving after tonight and will not be traveling with the family to Alaska. I wish everyone the best, and I am sure we will all cross paths again, but this has been long overdue." Bella walked over to me after stunning the crowd of people. I wasn't sure how Ness felt about this since her spotlight was kind of stolen by her mother. I looked over to Ness who seemed indifferent. She was wrapped up in Jacob and seemed to still be having the best night of her life.

"Walk with me?" Bella asked, and I nodded. After a while of strolling out into the night, she finally spoke. "So I signed the papers. They're on the dresser, and Nahuel and I are heading out to parts unknown. Well, only because I know you really don't care about the details," she murmured with a chuckle.

"I care about you, Bella. I always have, so of course I want you to be safe and happy wherever you land," I said firmly with concern.

"Oh Edward, you always know the right thing to say," Bella said dryly. "I loved you, you know. I will always wonder if our love would've lasted if Leah hadn't entered the picture." I offered a little smirk.

"I can't really offer any insight on that hypothetical," I mused. I had come to realize a long time ago that imprint or no, if Leah was in my life, she would've been problem for our marriage. I would've wanted her, no question.

"Have you slept with her?" She asked me and studied me.

"No," I answered quickly, and she nodded.

"Really?" Bella scoffed and crossed her arms. "I always thought that you were sneaking into her bedroom when you left the cabin." I just shook my head. I only wished I could've been so lucky.

"Well, I'm no mind reader Edward, I could only assume," she teased a little but I could see she was saddened by all this. I opened my arms and she fell into them. I kissed the top of her head.

"Be safe, Bella Swan, and thank you so much for reawakening me and giving me our daughter," I whispered, and I felt her smile against me.

"Goodbye Edward, I hope after all these years, you truly find happiness."

After saying goodbye to Bella, my feet couldn't carry me fast enough to the place I needed to be. I opened the front door and almost tackled poor Leah. She crashed to the floor and struggled to get back up.

"Ouch, Edward, I truly think you are made of cement," she teased and I smiled.

"Were you headed out?" I asked because she was dressed in one of those damned summer dresses. This one was white and was a little dressier than the others. She was wearing makeup which was a rarity. I personally didn't think she needed it, her natural beauty was flawless.

"Uh yeah, I was going to the party. I felt bad for bailing on Ness," she confessed.

"Oh, did you want me to escort you?" I figured since it was so late, if she wanted to go, we should probably go ahead and go.

"I also wanted to talk to you," Leah blurted out. "Ness sent me a pic of …"

"Yeah, I got that picture as well. I already had strong suspicions on that, so it wasn't news to me," I confessed, and Leah frowned.

"If you knew, then why didn't you ask for a divorce? How could you just be fine with her doing that?" Leah fumed. "We could've…" She lost steam so I decided it was safe to speak.

"Leah, I've asked for a divorce plenty of times. Bella outright refused me, and since she refused me, there was nothing to tell. She claimed our issues were my fault, and in a way, she was right. However, it seems that she finally realized that holding on to our martial contract was only a piece of paper. We had fallen apart a long, long time ago." I placed the divorce papers on the table and Leah looked at it. She placed her hand over Bella's signature.

"She signed it," she whispered in disbelief. Emotion was in the back of the throat and tears fell.

"Yes, she did," I said as I scooted closer to Leah. I placed two of my fingers under her chin and angled her face towards mine. "Leah?" I leaned into her and rubbed my nose against hers. "So now is this okay?"

"Yes," she whispered. Yes. I'd waited so long for her to say that one word. I hungrily placed my lips against hers. It was much better kissing her and feeling completely guilt free about it. She touched my neck gently as she moaned softly as our kiss deepened. Our tongues dances as our hands wandered and explored each other. After a few minutes, she pulled away from me with a nervous chuckle. I went to lean into her again and kiss her.

"Edward, wait a second," she murmured as she tried to catch her breath.

"No more waiting, Baby," I murmured as I leaned into kiss her neck. She leaned into the feel of my lips against her neck. She took a sigh of relief and release. She pulled away a little bit and stood up. I was immediately worried. Why was she pulling away? This was the moment we waited for, or at least I had. She looked back at me and simply offered me her hand. I took it. She led me up the stairs and to her room. After we were both inside, she closed and locked her door. She turned to me and looked puzzled.

"Why are you just standing there? Have a seat Edward," she said as she took a seat herself and patted the seat beside her. Damn her for looking so tempting. As I moved towards her she scooted back on the bed and I followed her lead. Her mind told me where she wanted me, and for years that's exactly where I wanted to be. I crawled up the bed on top of her.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hey," I kissed her playfully a couple of times and then our make out session more intense. She inadvertently moving her pelvis against me as our passion grew. "God Baby, I've wanted this moment for so long. I don't even know where to start." I ran my fingers along her abdomen, and she arched her back and moved closer to the feel of my touch.

"Where do you want me, Baby?" I whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe. She moaned and turned so she could kiss me properly. I pulled the straps down on her dress and then pushed her back a little so I could pepper kissed along her chest. Her hands were in my hair and as I alternated between sucking on her nipples and placing little butterfly kissing around her areolas.

"Oh Edward," she groaned and tried to pull my face back to hers.

"Wait, Baby, there are so many other places I want to taste," I whispered as I pulled her dress completely off. All that was left were her little black cotton panties. I allowed my tongue to create a trail down her abdomen and her body shook.

"Ah, it so cold," she giggled, and I looked up at her and smiled as I placed kisses around her belly button. She squirmed and swayed with her own little rhythm. I watched and she caressed her own breasts with her eyes clothes. I rubbed my hands along the outside of her thighs and then ducked my pointer fingers into the elastic on her panties.

"Is this okay, Leah?" I asked as I began to pull down her panties. She nodded as she attempted regulate her breathing. I gently brushed my pointer and middle finger against her sex.

"Oh shit," she whimpered as she opened her legs wider and moved closer toward me. Her desire was an intoxicating aroma. It was something that had faintly danced around my nostrils before, but this was the first time it seemed dance around me and entice me so. The more I toyed with her womanhood, the stronger her fragrance became.

"Everything about you is heavenly, you know that, Leah? The way you look, the way you smell, the way you sound, and the way you taste." I lowered my mouth to her womanhood and she cried out. Her desire tasted so sweet, it was as if I couldn't please her fast enough. I wanted to devour all of it.

"OH, Edward, I need you now, please," she begged as she clawed at the sheets. If she needed me, I was certainly going to give her my very best. I quickly disrobed and she watched me as crawl on top of her and position myself inside her. I marveled at the pain, pleasure, and wonder in her eyes.

"How's that, Baby?" I asked as I began to move.

"It's amazing, Edward. I love you so much," she moaned and I paused.

"What'd you say?" I panted. Her eyes looked worried for a second, but then she repeated.

"Edward, I love you," she breathed and I groaned. I moved within her harder and faster. She clawed at my back as hard as she could.

"I've waited so long … I love you too, Baby," I groaned, and she moaned as her legs began to shake.

"You gonna come for me, Baby?" She nodded and let out a growl of satisfaction. I fell apart almost instantly at the sound of her undoing. I collapsed on top of her, and she ran her fingers along my spine.

"I love you, Leah," I breathed.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she cuddled against me and placed her head at my chest. I wrapped my arm around her. "I've never felt whole before and I swear Edward…after all of this that's exactly how I feel," she murmured.

"I feel the same way, My Love, so that means we're done with the 'nos and the 'don'ts' correct?" She smiled at me and shook her head.

"There are some 'don'ts' that may be okay, like don't leave me," she muttered before kissing me. "Or don't stop." She kissed me again playfully.

"Okay duly noted. Don't will remain in our vocabulary, and you will be mine forever," I decreed and she giggled.

"Agreed. I will be yours forever."

THE END.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Unfortunately no win from this one. It was a fun little piece to write. If you already and reviewed thank you so much! If not let me know what you think!_


	2. Side Story: Awkward Interruptions

Side Story: Awkward Interruptions

Edward's POV

Eight whole years. It took eight years for Leah and me to finally be together. It seemed so easy. We slid into our relationship and she just fit with me. It was like a weight was lifted off me finally being able to speak with her every day. Everything would be perfect expect for one little hiccup. I really didn't know who to talk to about it but I needed help and the one person that came to mind was really going to rake me through the coals. Jake was in the garage working on that contraption he called a car. I intentionally skipped out on hunting with the family so I could speak with him privately. As soon as I made my way towards him he rolled from underneath his vehicle. He issued me a small look of concern his mind raced through all his interactions with my daughter to see if he had anything to feel guilty about but found nothing.

"Sup Man," Jake greeted me and I tried to appear happy to see him.

"Nothing much," I said as I tried to gather my words.

"Just spit it out Ed. You obviously have something you want to say. It's not like we're friends or anything." He spoke the truth. Even though our relationship was much better than it was in the past we still had no real reason to be close. I leaned against the work counter.

"Have you ever felt ummm …. What I mean to ask is do you feel you and Renesmee spend enough time together?" Jacob arched his eyebrows and the tried to figure out my angle. He thought I was setting him up?

"I'm not trying to set you up," I said dryly. "I'm seriously asking. Do you ever feel like anything or anyone is blocking you from her?" I crossed my arms and waiting for his response. His eyes got wide.

" _This dude is seriously asking me if I feel cock blocked. He must know I can't answer this honestly_ ," he thought.

"I don't know man. I know I don't get all of her time. We both have lives outside of each other." Jacob answered like a politician and I snickered. I was going to have to be blunt about this.

"Do you feel Nessie spends too much time with Leah?"

" _Ooooh I get it now this isn't about me. Papa Leech isn't getting enough time with Leah … ewww_ ," he thought. Damn he wasn't as dense as I thought.

"They're friends they are going to hang out. I deal," he muttered with a shrug. I frowned how he was not as entranced with Nessie as I was with Leah.

"It could be different for Nessie and me I suppose. I mean, I've known that we belong together and we literally grew into our relationship. Now Leah and you," he said with a smirk. "You have both spent years denying um … urges. You may want all of her time but that's not going to happen. You two may need to take a vacation from this façade and play a different one. You know, just a suggestion." I stood there quietly analyzing his suggestions. I immediately imagined Leah and me pretending to be a married couple. I kind of wanted to be married already. I have known I've loved her for years this courting seemed idiotic to me. Leah wanted to move slower she was scared something bad was going to happen. She doesn't say this to my face but the times that she allows herself to fall asleep in my arms. Her mind reveals her secrets.

"You know man, this conversation is weird as hell. I mean I view Leah like my sister and you are pretty much asking me how to get more time to give her the business." He burst into a fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"It's no weirder than me seeing the things you think about my daughter at times. I do appreciate your mild attempts of keeping your thoughts PG though," I said lamely. I took a deep breath and I realized the delicious aroma that was approaching us. Leah had slept in because she thought I was going hunting. It looked like she was about to go to the gym. She had on her cute little light pink sports bra and gray gym capris. I wanted her. She smiled at me nudged my shoulder and then glanced at Jake and me.

"What were _you two_ talking about?" She inquired and I opened my mouth to tell a slight lie but Jake beat me to the punch.

"You. Beta you need to hang out with your imprint. Here I'll make it easy for you," he said bluntly. He got up and strode out of the garage. Leah turned to me and crossed her arms against her chest. I tried not to stare at her cleavage but apparently I failed because she chuckled darkly.

"What was Black talking about?" Leah inched closer to me. "Are we good?" I reached out to take her in my arms and that's when my darling daughter as well as the rest of my family came back from there hunt.

"Hey Girlie, restaurant we've been stalking opened today! Will you be my dinner date?" She giggled. Leah looked at me with a questioning look.

"Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Uh NO! We said we were going to ditch the guys and eat until we were stupid remember?" My daughter hit her with big brown eyes and a pout. I know Leah was going to cave.

"Oh my God girl, you are the hungriest girl I've ever met. Sure, but give me a second," Leah said as she turned back to me.

"We need to talk right?" Her eyes studied me cautiously. I offered her a little smiled and grabbed her hand and toyed with her fingers.

"It can wait," I said conceding to my daughter and my response seemed to upset Leah.

"Are you sure?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Dad said he was good Leah, come on!" Ness said pulling my imprint away. She did run back and thank me by placing a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

***Later that Night***

As expected my lovely daughter had Leah out really late and then preceded to talk her ear off once she got home. Leah never made it to her room so I was posted up in there reading but really debating if I was going to steal Leah from Ness. The one thing that was good about being in her room is that her perfume surrounded me. I lay on my stomach as I breezed through one of my favorite books and was debating which book I was going to start next when Leah finally came into the room. She arched her eyebrow at me.

"You're laying down reading," she said playfully in disbelief.

"Yeah you have corrupted me. However, my posture will always be better than yours," I teased her right back and she chuckled and climbed on the bed with me. I pushed my books off the bed and shifted into a position so she was underneath me. I toyed with a couple of strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail. I leaned in to kiss her and she stopped me.

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" Leah asked and I frowned and growled a bit. I nudged my biology against her and she snickered.

"We are supernatural I'm sure we can do that after we talk," she said dryly and I laughed. "What did Jake mean earlier today? Are you unhappy with me?"

"Baby, no I'm the happiest I've ever been now that I'm with you. I just want to be up under you all the time. I said as I tried to kiss her again but instead she used all her strength and planted me on my back and she laid on top of me. I looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"What? You said you wanted to be up under me!" Leah giggled, God I loved when she did that. I moved her a little so our fronts were touching so she could feel my still present situation.

"I know Edward, I know but we do need to talk." I pivoted and she rolled her eyes at my unwillingness to be serious. She began to play along and she gave me one of her more seductive looks as she unzipped her jacket exposed that cute little pink sports bra. I smoothed my hands along her abdomen and it sent chills down her spine. "Let's talk Edward," her voice had lowered and she biting her bottom lip trying her best not so moan. I continued to move against her because I figured we could do a little multitasking. Eventually she began meeting my movements with her own. "Edward?"

"We don't have much time together Leah," I muttered. "Your best friend hangs out with you a lot. Honestly, I think a little too much. I miss you Baby." I flipped Leah back on the mattress and removed her sports bra. I gently caressed her newly exposed skin.

"She's your daughter," she moaned as I lowered my tongue to her right nipple. I began on her and her nipple began to pucker. She ran her fingers through my hair as she enjoyed my tongue dancing on her flesh.

"I don't want to talk about her. Not right now." I let out a little growl as I moved lower, I ducked my fingers into yoga capris and began to pull them down. I threw her pants to the ground. "Leah Baby," I uttered her name before planting gentle kiss along her inner thighs. Her breath caught in her throat and the she whimpered. She opened her legs wider and then we heard her.

"Oh my God Leah you won't believe what I read about Truly Cosmic," Ness said as she jostled the knob and tried to open the door. Of course, I was quicker than her and I blocked her from opening the door. I should've heard her thoughts but I so focused on Leah. "What the hell?" She pushed against it not getting the hint that she was not allow in at the moment.

"Dude, you gotta really gotta knock first," Leah yelled as she pulled a jacket her on to cover her beautiful nakedness. I had worked so hard to get her that way. Leah got under the covers and hide her exposed bottom half. She motioned for me to open the door.

"I've never had to knock before," Ness countered and then looked at me. Her eyes widened as I think she quickly understood. Her face with from shock to mild disgust which I was a little insulted by.

"Well, you need to knock now," Leah said bluntly as she held her forehead. Ness nodded.

"I'll just leave you two … to uh … Ewww," Ness muttered as she turned her heel and ran out of the room. I closed the door and locked. I climbed back into the bed with Leah.

"Are you still in the mood?" She asked and arched her eyebrows playfully.

"Honestly, after seeing my daughter." I shook my head my excitement had dwindled and was now dormant.

"Ditto, that was hella awkward," Leah laughed. "So that's what you wanted to talk to me about right?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well, message received. I will talk to her tomorrow just to make sure she gets it but I think with the way she left she won't be barging in unannounced anymore."


End file.
